Heavy Redemption
by Snowman23
Summary: The events of Heavy Rain are over, with Shaun Mars rescue, the Origami Killers escape and Madison's sad death. But some hurts go too deep to be forgotten and some people still must pay for what has happened. Allison Paige, will see to that, no matter what


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Heavy Rain or it's characters, this Allison Paige is merely an OC I cooked up for the fun of it.**_

**Prologue**

It was the rainy season once again, almost exactly one year after the death of Madison Page. There were few visitors to her grave nowadays. It seemed her heroic efforts were starting to be forgotten, but not by all. In the middle of Charity Cross Cemetery stood Madison Paige's grave. Her tombstone covered in wet, dripping rain from the clouds above. And kneeling in front of her grave was a young woman, a few years younger than Madison was at the time of the Origami killer incident in which she died, a hero.

The young woman had long, dark coloured hair, much like Madison's was, but ran way past her shoulders as she held her head low, in sadness and pain. Tears fell from her dark, brown eyes and ran down her cheeks, but disappeared within the multiple droplets of water that were also running down her cheeks from the rain above.

She reached out and placed her hand on top of Madison's tombstone, "Sister… I'm so sorry I haven't come to visit you," said the woman, "it's just been so hard without you, and has taken me up until now to get over my grief and sorrow of losing you, to finally come visit your grave."

Indeed, the visitor to Madison's grave was none other, than her younger sister.

"I wish I could have been there… to help you." she said "But we left on such bad terms last time we met. You said some things, I said some things back, voices were raised, tears were being shed and… just like that, we left one another. I was so angry at the time, but I never thought that watching you walk out and slam that door… would be the last time I'd ever seen you again."

And now she broke down completely, sobbing and covering her hands with her face as heavy rainfall continued to fall all around her and running over her head, hair and body.

Just then, "Excuse me miss… are you alright?" a man's voice from behind her asked.

The young woman quieted herself and tried to hurriedly wipe away her tears, never looking back at the man behind her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to disturb anyone else here," she said, "I'll try and be more quiet."

"No no, It's quite alright," the man said, "Judging from how hard you were crying, I take it you must have known her pretty well?"

The young woman finally stood up, back still to the stranger. "You could say that. "She said, finally turning to face the man. But as soon as she had turned, the man had quite an unexpected reaction to seeing her, like he had seen a ghost, so to speak. He even dropped the small bouquet of flowers that he was carrying. It splashed into a small puddle of rainwater as the man continued to stare at her wide eyed, mouth open, unable to speak.

"Is something the matter?" the woman asked, taking a step back.

The man looked like he was trying to say something, his lips were moving but he seemed to be choked up. "M-m-m-" he stuttered, the young woman tilted her head slightly and looked at him. Until finally, "Madison?"

The young woman was surprised, but guessed that this man must have known her sister as well. And she looked away, feeling both shocked and a little ashamed. For she looked much like her older sister, and this man obviously mistook her, for her. And for that she felt bad, for reminding him of someone he had known and lost.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the Madison that you know," she said, turning and hurriedly walking away, stepping into puddles along the way.

"No, hey wait!" the man said, trying to catch up to her, until he finally reached her and grabbed her by the arm, much to her surprise.

She still tried to look away, but the man turned her until she was facing him and looked her over very carefully. Finally he released her and stepped back, "Forgive me, you just look so much like the Madison I once knew."

The girl shook her head, "That might be because… I am her sister," she said, "her much younger sister."

"I didn't know Madison had a sister…" the man said, head held low, "forgive me for my surprised outburst earlier."

"It's alright," the young woman said, she took a deep nervous breath, "I'm Allison, Allison Paige."

The man nodded, "I'm Ethan, Ethan Mars." Ethan said in return.

Allison's eyes shot wide open, "Ethan… the same Ethan Mars whom my sister knew and fell for?"

Ethan swallowed hard, but nodded his head. "Yeah… the same."

Allison didn't reply, instead she walked up to Ethan, drew her hand back and slapped him hard across the cheek. Once he brought his head back and held his hand to his cheek, he noticed Allison glaring at him, breathing in and out through her nose.

"W-what was that for?" Ethan asked, rubbing his cheek.

"For what you did to my sister!" Allison exclaimed, "Do you even realize how much you hurt her?"

"Hurt her?" Ethan asked

Allison dug into her black trench coat pocket and retrieved a small leather bound book and held it up to Ethan's face.

"My sister… wrote about you, many many times in here." Allison said, she then opened up the book and flipped through until she found the page she was looking for and held it out to Ethan.

Ethan hesitatingly reached out and took the small book and looked at it's contents. It turned out to be a personal diary or notebook of Madison's and as he read, his heart began to ache.

"_**Today, Ethan found out that I was a journalist. He didn't take it so well, he suspected me of spying on him, like I was only there to get information about him for a news article. When the truth was much farther from that.**_

_**I wanted to tell him… I'm here to help you find your son. That's all I want to do. It's not about the story any longer, it's about saving someone dear to you… but he didn't listen. He practically forced me out of the room and slammed the door shut behind me. And from that moment on… I knew that our relationship was over. He probably wouldn't listen to me if I tried to tell him why I was really there… it was because I loved him.**_

_**But there's no time to worry about that, maybe if I continue trying to help find his son, in secret, we can work out this rough patch in our relationship. If I help him find his son, he'll have to forgive me. And for that, I'll go to any length to do it. Even if it means my life… because I've never felt such love for any other man in my entire life. Ethan, I will find your son for you, so that we can be together once again**_."

Ethan's hands were shaking as he finished reading that entry into her diary, he looked up at Allison who still had her arms crossed and was glaring at Ethan.

"I never knew… that she felt that strongly," Ethan confessed, "I know she saved my son, but I thought…"

"You thought she did it so she could write an award winning article and become famous?" Allison asked angrily.

Allison took the diary back and flipped it to the last entry and returned it to Ethan, he read it with a heavy heart.

The writing as almost illegible, ink had run from the few words and stained parts of the page and the page looked like it had been soaked in water and dried out. But it still read:

"_**Shaun… safe… Ethan… I love you**_…"

Clearly it had been the final entry of Madison Paige, the saddest part was that it was obviously written as she was dying and bleeding out at the docks. Before she died, she had written her farewell message.

Ethan was now sobbing loudly, Allison watching on, she had a hard time feeling sorry for him. He had hurt Madison so much and didn't know how she truly felt about him and what she sacrificed for him.

"Madison…" Ethan said softly amidst him tears and sobbing.

But as Ethan continued to cry, she started to feel his pain. She too had lost someone dear to her, and he seemed to truly regret what he had done to Madison. She placed her hand on his shoulder and walked back with him towards Madison's grave, picking up Ethan's bouquet of flowers along the way.

And soon the two were back in front of Madison's tombstone. Heavy rain continued to fall from the heavens, and Allison was sure that some of those were her sister's tears, at finally having Ethan know how she truly felt about him.

Allison knelt down on one knee and laid Ethan's bouquet down, in front of her sister's grave. But as she was kneeling she said "You know… there are many pages missing from my sister's diary. Looks like they were torn straight out from her book, possibly by the killer. Whoever he is, he seemed to have taken any information about himself out of her book and left the rest beside her body."

Ethan slowly wiped away his tears, "How come I never heard any of this on the news or from the police?" he asked.

"Probably because there was no real useful information inside," Allison said, "I myself, only received it back from the police a few months ago in the mail. They said they looked through everything, but once no clues, leads or any other helpful hints as to the killers identity or whereabouts were found, they sent it to me, her younger sister as a keepsake."

Ethan nodded, "I'm sorry about what happened to your sister and about how I treated her… I was wrong to do so." Ethan said.

"It seems that you still visit her grave, so you must have felt something for her or at the very least forgiven her." Allison concluded.

"Yes…after she died, I came to her grave from time to time, to pay my respects for what she did." Ethan said.

Allison nodded and stood up, "I heard about what happened on the news, how she had died, but not before she saved your son. But I could never bring myself to come here," Allison said, "It was only after I had read every entry in her diary, over and over and over again that I decided to come."

But something about the way she said that, suggested that she had other reasons for coming.

She turned and looked into Ethan's eyes, "I've very fortunate to meet the man my sister held in such high regards and with such love," Allison said, "And to meet the man… that my sisters killer had chosen as his next victim in the Origami Killer incidents."

Ethan shuddered at the thought of those 'trials' and all the horror of those events, but Allison walked up to him and never broke eye contact. "I want to know everything that happened at the time of those incidents. For I've come… to seek out this Origami Killer and avenge my sister's death. And you Ethan, are going to help me."


End file.
